On se mate un porno ?
by Vagabonde
Summary: Sanji et Zoro sont dans un Love Hôtel et regardent la télé, ou plutôt zappent souvent. Humour pourri, OOC à la télé, rating M pour langage cru et aperçu de scènes plus ou moins explicites... [ZoSan - SanZo - un peu de Luffy X Zoro X Sanji]


_**M**e revoilà avec un autre One-Shot, beaucoup plus fantaisiste que _**Premières fois**_ (non, je fais pas de pub, c'est pas vrai xD).C'est un gros délire, envoyez-moi des tomates si vous voulez, j'y suis préparée !  
_

_**D**isclaimer : Oda n'a pas voulu me passer Zoro et Sanji, du coup j'en ai créé des clones, mais ils sont un peu trop OOC. _

_**P**airing : ZoSan - SanZo - un peu de Luffy X Zoro X Sanji. _

_**Résumé :** Sanji et Zoro sont dans un Love Hôtel et regardent la télé, ou plutôt zappent souvent.  
_

_**L**ove **H**ôtel : Nom donné au Japon pour des hôtels spéciaux, qui peuvent accueillir des couples pour quelques heures seulement ou même toute la nuit. (en gros, c'est pratique pour faire crac-crac n'importe quand dans la journée xD)_

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

**_Le Rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cette histoire utilise du langage cru et des scènes clairement explicites. Ne râlez pas après parce que c'est choquant à lire, ni parce qu'il y a des passages vraiment OOC, ou que vous aimez pas mon humour pourri xD !_  
**

* * *

**On se mate un porno ?**

Une chaussure noire shoota dans un caillou, le pulvérisant sous le choc. Dépité, Sanji traînait des pieds en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel où il allait passer la nuit. Sa déprime aurait pu provenir du fait qu'il allait dormir seul, loin des jeunes femmes qui composaient l'équipage, mais pas seulement. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule et vit que le marimo le suivait toujours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se perdait pas, comme il en avait l'habitude ? Il croqua d'autant plus son mégot éteint depuis un moment en serrant les dents.

Suite à une restriction de budget et à l'assaut des rares chambres disponibles par des touristes venus du monde entier, l'équipage avait été obligé de se séparer pour dormir dans différents hôtels. Leur bateau était à plusieurs jours de voyage et ne pouvait donc pas leur servir de point de chute pour dormir.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait se retrouver avec cette tête d'algue ?! Il comprenait parfaitement que ses sublimes ladies n'aient pas voulu partager leur chambre avec lui, après tout c'était indigne du gentleman qu'il était, mais pourquoi, d'entre tous, il devait se coltiner ce gros tas de muscles sans cervelle ?!

Il regarda la plaque rivée au mur qui indiquait le nom de la rue de l'hôtel. Il s'arrêta, toujours surpris par ce nom ridicule. La _rue des plaisirs _était une ruelle assez étroite avec beaucoup de panneaux d'hôtels ou de petits restaurants. Tout clignotait, à croire que l'endroit était fait pour hypnotiser ses passants. Les noms d'hôtels étaient tous aussi extravagants, passant de l'_Hôtel des plaisirs_, histoire de ne pas trop changer du nom de la rue, au _S-Motel_, la signification du S n'étant pas forcément dénuée de grivoiserie – peut-être _Sexe-Motel_, ou alors une mauvaise blague sur le sadomasochisme avec ce _S-M_ si évident, qui sait ? Pas de traditionnelle _Auberge de Jean_ ou _Pierre_ ou _Bernard_ en tout cas. Sanji s'engagea dans la rue, toujours suivi de l'épéiste aux cheveux verts, à son plus grand malheur, repérant les nombreux couples qui entraient et sortaient des hôtels. Il arriva devant le _Yao-tel _et lut les tarifs de l'établissement. Il proposait beaucoup de forfaits d'une heure ou deux, pour une, deux, voire trois personnes. Le prix pour une nuit était vraiment bon marché et il comprit pourquoi Nami-san leur avait indiqué cet hôtel.

- Oï, marimo ! C'est par là !, cria le blond en poussant la porte de l'hôtel.

Zoro le suivit et constata, tout comme Sanji, qu'il n'y avait pas de réceptionniste. Ils devaient payer leur chambre grâce à des machines qui leur cracha leur clé, un gros numéro 9 inscrit dessus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, non sans avoir entendu quelques bruits suspects en passant à côté d'une porte, et le marimo maudit la navigatrice.

- Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul lit ?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!, répliqua le blond.

Sanji s'assit sur le lit double et essaya le moelleux du matelas. Bonne qualité. Mais il y avait toujours un problème avec le marimo.

- Je dors pas avec un cuistot pervers dans ton genre !

- Et moi alors ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être collé par un mec puant ?! T'as qu'à dormir par terre, ça changera pas de tes habitudes.

- De quoi ?! Tu veux te battre espèce de sourcil enroulé ?!, le menaça Zoro en sortant une épée de son fourreau.

- T'as un problème marimo ?!, s'énerva lui-aussi le blond qui s'était relevé pour faire face à l'épéiste.

Ils allaient se sauter dessus pour s'étriper et réduire la chambre en charpie quand…

- AH OUIIIII ! OUI OUI OUI !, hurla la voisine.

Et elle n'était pas devant un match de foot où son équipe favorite venait de marquer un but. En tout cas, le cri d'extase de la femme qui venait de traverser le mur avait stoppé net les deux pirates. Zoro rangea son katana et croisa les bras tandis que Sanji se rassit sur le lit et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Me dis pas que cette Nami… nous a trouvé des chambres dans un bouge ?!

- Comment tu parles de ma Nami-swan !

- Oh tais-toi, comme si elle en était pas capable ! Et puis, ça expliquerait tout. Les tarifs, le lit double et…

- VAS-Y, PLUS FORT MON COCHON !, cria de nouveau la voisine.

Zoro cacha son visage, feintant l'exaspération pour cacher des rougeurs de gêne.

Sanji tira sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée.

- D'habitude tu dors sur un plancher en bois entouré de dégénérés infatigables qui gueulent toute la journée. Tu vas pas me dire que les paroles d'une femme en plein bonheur pourrait te gêner, si ?, taquina le blond.

Zoro grogna. C'était clair que c'était pas des cris qui allaient l'empêcher de dormir, surtout après une longue journée de voyage comme celle qu'il venait de faire. N'empêche que c'était pas une raison pour se taper les cris d'une hystérique toute la nuit.

Sanji se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce. Zoro en profita pour s'allonger sur le lit et s'endormir, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Entendant le ronflement du marimo, Sanji s'énerva et lui colla son pied contre la joue de la tête d'algue.

- Hé marimo, tu comptes dormir là ? Tu devais pas dormir par terre ?!

Zoro attrapa la jambe du cuistot, furieux d'avoir été réveillé aussi brutalement. Il tira dessus et grâce à sa force monstrueuse envoya le blond sur la table de chevet qui se brisa sous la violence du choc. Sanji atterrit sur les fesses, écrasant un petit boîtier.

La vieille télé cathodique grésilla puis s'alluma, un écran de neige s'estompant progressivement pour montrer une simple image bleue.

- Ça va pas ?!, hurla Sanji, en se massant les fesses.

- Et toi alors ? Ça te prend souvent de réveiller les gens en leur donnant un coup de pied dans la gu-

_« Bonjour, chers clients. »_, coupa une voix grave provenant directement de la télé.

Sanji et Zoro se tournèrent vers elle, un peu perplexes.

_« Selon votre forfait, vous disposez de 9 heures de chaînes exclusives. Pour choisir… »_

- C'est quoi encore que cette merde ?, râla le marimo.

- Chut !, lui intima le blond.

_« … tapez 1. »_

- C'est malin, on n'a rien entendu à cause de toi !, reprocha Sanji à la tête d'algue qui haussa des épaules.

La télé, c'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il se réinstalla tranquillement sur le lit, somnolant déjà.

_« Pour choisir l'option "Chattes en chaleur qui en veulent et qui en redemandent", tapez 2. »_

Zoro ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce que leur télé proposait. Il s'assit sur le lit et vit la télécommande entre les mains du blond.

- Pas question que tu choisisses ce truc !, le menaça-t-il en essayant de récupérer le boîtier.

- Mais j'allais pas choisir ça, crétin de tête d'algue !

Les deux pirates se disputaient toujours la télécommande quand la voix grave reprit :

_« Pour choisir l'option… »_

- JE JOUIS JE JOUIS JE JOUIS !, couvrit la voix de la femme d'à côté.

_« … plaisirs", tapez 3. »_

Sanji et Zoro s'étaient à nouveau stoppés, chacun une extrémité de la télécommande dans les mains.

- Je vais pas supporter longtemps cette cruche, prévint Zoro, menaçant.

- T'approche pas d'elle ! C'est une lady, comme toutes les autres, et elle a le droit d'exprimer la joie de la chair !, la défendit férocement le cuistot.

- Je m'en fous, qu'elle le fasse en silence ! Et puis c'est quoi cette télé porno ?! Ils proposent rien de normal par ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le marimo, t'as jamais vu de porno de ta vie ?, s'amusa à insinuer Sanji, sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro recommença à se battre avec lui sans pour autant qu'aucun des deux ne lâche la télécommande.

_« Pour choi- » _

- Donne-moi ça, Ero-Cook !

- Pas question !

_« "… des jeunes hommes…" »_

- ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE !, entendaient-ils hurler derrière la cloison.

La télécommande vola à travers la chambre et heurta le mur violemment, explosant sous l'impact. Et la voix de la télé les calma aussitôt.

_« Merci d'avoir choisi l'option 4. »_

- C'était quoi l'option 4 ?, crut bon de demander Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, répondit Zoro en se réinstallant, pour la troisième fois, sur le lit.

Sanji ne fit aucun commentaire et partit récupérer les débris de la télécommande. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle était morte. Il la jeta dans la corbeille et éteignit son mégot contre la semelle de sa chaussure avant de le balancer aussi à la poubelle. Il referma la fenêtre, le courant d'air devenant de plus en plus glacial, et entendit un nouveau grésillement provenant de la télé.

_« Haan~… »_

Sanji pâlit en reconnaissant la voix du bretteur. Ce dernier se leva brusquement, n'aimant pas du tout entendre sa propre voix soupirer langoureusement à la télé. Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'écran carré et découvrirent… l'enfer.

- POURQUOI J'EMBRASSE CE MARIMO ?!

- ET POURQUOI J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ADORER ÇA ?!

En effet, l'image que renvoyait l'écran n'était rien d'autre que Zoro et Sanji s'embrassant, se câlinant tendrement assis sur un canapé en velours.

Sanji allait faire une crise cardiaque. En tout cas son cœur s'était arrêté de battre le temps d'assimiler l'information.

- CHANGE DE CHAÎNE !, lui gueula la tête d'algue, lui aussi au bord de la crise de nerf.

- ET COMMENT ?! T'AS EXPLOSÉ LA TÉLÉCOMMANDE !

_« Je t'aime tellement, mon petit poireau. »_, déclara la version fictive du cuistot.

Le véritable cuistot, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux d'horreur, de rage, de honte puis…

_« Oh moi aussi, Sanji mon bien aimé. »_, répondit le petit poireau.

Et Sanji fut pris d'un horrible fou rire, tant ça lui semblait comique. Zoro le frappa de toutes ses forces sur le crâne pour le calmer mais ça ne fit qu'entamer une énième bagarre.

Pendant ce temps, les Zoro et Sanji à la télé se remirent à s'embrasser.

_« - Sanji…_

- _Zoro…_

- _Sanji… _

- _Zoro… »_

- LA FERME !, hurlèrent en concert les vrais pirates, mettant fin par là même leur dispute.

D'un commun accord, ils cherchèrent le bouton OFF de cette abomination qu'était la télévision. Sanji découvrit des boutons en-dessous de l'écran, sans aucune indication. Le nez rivé sur le couple se roulant une pelle, il appuya rapidement sur n'importe quel bouton.

Cette fois-ci, l'écran les montrait tous les deux nus dans leur bain, Zoro au-dessus du blond, et toujours en train de se galocher. Le bouton avait juste changé la chaîne et même pire, cette chaîne était plus hard que la précédente !

- Aaah !, s'exclama Sanji devant cette image plus qu'immonde.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Ero-Cook ?! C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure !

_« - Ah~… Zoro~… _

- _Laisse toi faire, Ero-Cook… »_

- NOON !, cria le blond en écrasant un autre bouton.

Le passage où le Zoro fictif se rapprochait dangereusement du Sanji fictif fut zappé, au plus grand soulagement des deux autres pirates. La télé était toujours allumée, mais au moins, aucun des deux pirates n'étaient présents.

- C'est quoi cet hôtel ?!, fulmina l'épéiste. C'est que du porno !

- Non, c'est pire !, marmonna Sanji avant d'élever la voix. Comment ils ont pu réaliser des films porno avec nous comme acteurs principaux ?! Si au moins je me retrouvai dans les bras de Nami-swan ou Robin-…

Zoro le frappa pour le faire taire, parce qu'écouter ses fantasmes n'était vraiment pas son passe-temps favori. Sanji en avait vraiment sa claque d'être frappé par ce marimo, surtout qu'il le prenait toujours en traître. Il leva sa jambe bien haute et l'abattit sur l'herbe verte qui poussait sur le crâne de l'épéiste.

- Enfoiré…, gronda celui-ci.

Et, comme d'habitude, ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un combat acharné.

_« - Dis Usopp ? »_, clama la petite voix sautillante de leur capitaine. _« Ça veut dire quoi "enculer" ? Ça se mange ?_

- _O-o-où t'as entendu ça ?_

- _Ben dans la cuisine, Sanji a dit à Zoro que sa spécialité, c'était la préparation pour enculer. _

- _Q-quoi ?! _

- _Moi aussi je veux que Sanji me prépare un "enculer". On va voir ? »_, fit Luffy en traînant par le col un Usopp au bord des vapes, à la fois par l'horreur de la découverte du secret de Zoro et Sanji que par l'étranglement par le col de son capitaine.

- PAS QUESTION !

Et Zoro se précipita pour changer de chaîne.

- Même Luffy et Usopp sont là ?, constata un Sanji agacé.

Le blond posa son regard sur l'écran, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir qu'il voyait.

_« - Noon~… Pas là, c'est trop bizarre… »_, minauda la propre voix de Sanji.

La caméra fut réajustée et la lumière révéla la scène d'un Sanji en pleurs, les jambes écartées lascivement, tandis que l'épéiste glissait des doigts entre ses fesses. Et les deux étaient en érection, bien sûr.

Sanji perdit totalement son calme et balança son pied contre les boutons, zappant plusieurs chaînes à la fois. Heureusement, la tête de Zoro en travers de son chemin permit à la télé de survivre au coup.

- ENFONCE-TOI PROFONDÉMENT, SALE PORC !

Et apparemment, la voisine était en forme et avait repris ses activités.

- NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT PAS BIEN !, rugit la tête d'algue en sortant ses sabres de leurs fourreaux. JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

- T'AVAIS QU'À PAS ÊTRE DEVANT, SALETÉ DE MARIMO !

_« - Tu la veux tant que ça, Love-Cook ?!_

- _Oh ouii~ ! Mon cul est le fourreau de ton épée si dure et si chaude, remplis-le moi à ras bord ! » _

La pointe d'une véritable épée frôla les boutons de la télé qui changea, encore, de chaîne.

- ÇA DÉBORDE, ÇA DÉBORDE, ÇA DÉBORDE !, hurla de suite la voisine, ce qui exaspéra encore plus le bretteur.

- Je vais la buter celle-là !

- Je te laisserai pas faire !, s'interposa Sanji entre le marimo et la porte de leur chambre.

Ils oublièrent le film diffusé à la télé pour se concentrer sur une bagarre toute aussi féroce que les précédentes. Les épées croisaient des pieds de feu, sans jamais céder. Quand, tout à coup…

_« - Haan~… _

- _Ah Zoro~… Je crois, que je vais jouir~… _

- _Aaah~… AAAAH~… »_

Les deux pirates jetèrent un œil sur l'écran et se virent nus, à quatre pattes, chacun un gros sexe d'inconnu dans leur bouche et dans leur cul. Leurs doubles fictifs appréciaient tellement ça que du pré-sperme dégoulinait de leur propre sexe. Et ils jouirent, propulsant à grand jet du sperme partout et surtout sur eux-mêmes. Mais le pire était que c'était loin d'être fini. On continuait à les pilonner, ce qui les excitait à nouveau, et on les força à enfoncer plus profondément des verges dans leur gorge qui finirent par les asperger de sperme.

_« Vous aimez ça, hein, les pétasses ? »_, leur fit remarquer l'un des inconnus qui les observaient de loin, assis les jambes croisées sur une chaise. On ne distinguait pas son visage mais la voix, elle, était reconnaissable d'entre tous.

L'inconnu se leva et s'avança vers eux. Il s'accroupit en face d'eux, un sourire perfide sur le visage. Il releva son chapeau de paille du pouce et leur révéla le visage de leur capitaine.

_« C'est si bon que ça de se faire défoncer le fion et de sucer des bites ? »_, rajouta le capitaine qui voyait les visages crispés par le plaisir de ses subordonnés.

Luffy sourit plus largement en se relevant. _« Alors venez ! Sucez la mienne ! »_, déclara-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette. Une chose énorme et censurée sortit de son pantacourt sous les rires de Luffy. La dernière image que Zoro et Sanji purent apercevoir fut leurs doubles pleurer de bonheur en train de lécher la chose immonde qui faisait presque le double de la taille de leurs têtes.

Sanji et Zoro explosèrent la télé avec le mur avec leur plus grosse attaque, dégoûtés par cette dernière image qui resterait encrée dans leur mémoire pour un bon moment, assurant plusieurs nuits de cauchemars. Essoufflés par ce simple effort, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits et calmaient peu à peu leur cœur.

- TON CUL EST SI BON, MON COCHON !, s'extasia la jeune femme allongée sur le dos.

Un homme était à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, son sexe se balançant au rythme de ses va-et-vient, alors qu'il palpait les gros seins de la femme.

Zoro et Sanji assimilèrent l'information, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à leur place, là, à observer un couple en train de fricoter ensemble, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui les dérangeait.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle sodomiser un homme ?

Le couple éjacula – oui oui, même la femme – et remarquèrent enfin leur présence.

- Oh, les acteurs pornos !, les reconnut la "femme" qui se leva, sans rien pour "la" couvrir.

Zoro et Sanji ouvrirent en grand leur bouche, leurs mâchoires s'écrasant sur le sol, en remarquant la chose qui pendouillait entre les cuisses de la "demoiselle".

- UN HERMAPHRODITE !

Le spécimen se cambra légèrement en posant une main sur sa hanche et sourit.

- Je me suis toujours demandé… finalement, c'est qui le Seme entre les deux ?

- Qu-

- Hein ?

- Bah, on s'en fiche, balaya de la main l'hermaphrodite. Sinon, on se fait un plan à trois ?

Voyant que cet être spécial ne rigolait pas, les pirates se figèrent. Puis, ni une ni deux, ils décampèrent, explosant la fenêtre de leur chambre pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes de cet hôtel de fous, poursuivis par l'hermaphrodite qui s'était légèrement rhabillé, encore en quête de chair à se mettre sous la dent.

Deux redoutables pirates faisant partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient devant un être mi-homme, mi-femme, qui voulait les mettre dans son pieu. Sanji et Zoro n'eurent même pas la présence d'esprit de l'attaquer tellement les images de la soirée les avaient traumatisés.

Le lendemain, les autres membres de l'équipage les retrouvèrent endormis à leur point de rendez-vous, épaule contre épaule. Luffy rigola devant leur mine insouciante et Nami les réveilla d'un bon coup de bâton sur le crâne, prétextant qu'ils les retardaient pour leur départ.

Les deux compères n'avaient même plus la force de rouspéter, pour Zoro, ou de clamer la beauté de la jeune femme, pour Sanji.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est comme l'autre taré, grommela quand même le marimo.

Sanji entama le premier combat de la journée, et sûrement pas le dernier, défendant fiévreusement la féminité de sa Nami chérie. Le tout se termina par deux bosses sur le crâne des deux hommes, la navigatrice n'appréciant décidément pas l'agitation le matin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, une jeune femme courut vers eux et les appela. Ou plutôt appela le blond et le marimo :

- Venez-là mes petits cochons, on va faire du lard ensemble !

Les deux hommes pâlirent et foncèrent droit devant, encore poursuivis par cet hermaphrodite qui avait décidément trop vu de pornos !

* * *

_**C**'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais cette idée ne cesser de me trotter dans la tête. Je voulais faire du OOC, mais je fais vraiment pas comme tout le monde xD ! D'où l'écriture de cette chose. Enfin, si ça vous a fait rire même rien qu'un peu, je veux bien une petite review pour me le dire xD ! _

_**À** la prochaine pour, j'espère, quelque chose de plus convenable !_


End file.
